Frigga (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Frigga is the Queen of Asgard and wife of Odin Biography Early Life Frigga was the wife of Odin, mother of Thor and the queen of Asgard. sometime before Thor was born, she and Odin had a daughter named Aldrif who became lost to them thru unknown means, deeply affecting them. She was compassionate and nurturing to her son, Thor, and Loki, the son of Laufey, whom Odin had brought with him from Jotunheim after the war with the Frost Giants and whom the couple adopted. She raised both sons with love and warmth and appeared to be a good and wise queen. Aware that Loki felt overshadowed by his father and brother's physical prowess, Frigga trained him in magic, believing that this would give Loki his own ground to stand on. she disagreed with keeping Loki true heritage a secret from him, but she knew why Odin wanted this to be kept a secret from him. Thor's Coronation The day before Thor was named King, she confronted Odin regarding this decision, as Odin felt Thor was not ready yet. she would later speak to Thor who was nervous about his big day, she talked with him, telling Thor that it was understandable for him to be nervous. Frigga then assisted in the ceremony, standing beside her adopted son, Loki. Thor's Banishment Seeking to punish Thor for disturbing the peace of the Nine Realms, Odin stripped Thor of his powers and banished him to Earth. Frigga confronted Odin, angered by his decision, and pleaded with him to reverse his decision. Odinsleep After Odin collapsed and was brought to his bedchamber, Frigga stayed at his side and refused to leave, afraid that he had put off the Odinsleep for too long and would never awaken. She expressed this fear to Loki, who joined her to both comfort her and ask about the truth of his parentage. In response to Loki's question, Frigga tried to reassure him that he was loved and an integral part of the family. She then emphasized that everything Odin did was for a purpose. Thor Returns When Laufey and two other Frost Giants, as part of a pact he made with Loki, entered Odin's room to kill him, Frigga defended her husband, killing one of the Frost Giants before being thrown aside. Loki appeared and slew Laufey with Gungnir, and then embraced his mother. Immediately after, Thor returned and Frigga ran to him, embracing him. During a banquet to welcome Thor back to Asgard, she talked with Lady Sif about how Thor was feeling. Relationships Family *Aldrif Odinsdottir - Daughter *Thor Odinson - Son *Loki Laufeyson - Adoptive Son *Odin Borson - Husband *Bor Burison - Father in-Law *Buri - Grandfather in-Law Friends and Allies Enemies *Laufey Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - LoraLion Trivia Gallery ''Thor'' Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-12-04-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-13-05-29.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-44-40-76.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-34-39-99.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-46-13-77.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-47-37-13.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-46-21-45.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-06-45-60.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-06-46-95.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-07-27-07.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-08-00-50.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-26-22-36.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-26-26-39.jpg Category:Females Category:Asgardians Category:Thor Asgardians Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Living Characters